Hope of Horror
by bunji the wolf
Summary: On the day of a Christmas Party Naruto is killed however awaken in hell, Naruto discover he is favor by another who is willy to help Naruto back to the world of living for a small price. JasonXSadako, NarutoXHarem, Naruto X Horror Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Naruto series or any Horror Icon that appears in this story**

**Chapter I-Birth of another**

Konoha the village hidden in the leaves one of the strongest and well known villages there is in this hidden land of this world. One boy one ninja will change the fate of these lands forever. His name is Naruto Uzumaki the number one knucklehead of Konoha.

Naruto Uzumaki has been through a lot. He fought many battles that had made him strong and powerful and very well known in Konoha and many other villages. During the effect of the Chunin exams event also well as being the student of the great and powerful toad sage Jiraiya.

Today Naruto's fate is about to change.

Today was December twenty-four, three months after the Sasuke rescues plan was a failure. Naruto would leave with his master Jiraiya on New Year. Naruto's friends were doing their best to cheer Naruto up and make feel a lot better about leaving the village to become stronger as Naruto became worry of what would happen to his village without him?

**Naruto's apartment:**

Naruto woke up that morning "Morning already?" he turned to see it was ten o clocks. Naruto got up from his bed and got dress that day.

Naruto left his apartment to join his team at the training ground.

**Training ground:**

"Hey Kakashi-sensei are you going to the party later today?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

Kakashi sigh a little bit "Well I was hoping to catch up on my reading."

Sakura sigh "Kakashi-sensei you need to stop reading that book. This will be Naruto's last time here in the village before he goes. At least show you care about Naruto leaving."

"I'm sorry don't worry I'll be there don't worry." Kakashi patted Naruto on the head.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei that means a lot to me." Naruto smiled.

"Well there no mission for us today, I'll see you two around." Kakashi poof away in smoke while Sakura shook her head "I'll tell ya he's more into that book then anything bet even his own life."

Naruto laughed "Yeah take that away and Kakashi got nightmares." Sakura giggle at the idea of the thought "Maybe you should do that Naruto you always do play ticks on everyone."

"Well I don't know Sakura-chan. I got to get serious and become more mature so I can bring Sasuke back." Sakura frown when Naruto spoke of Sasuke's name. Which case guilt to Sakura however Sakura put on a mask and say "Don't be late Naruto for the party its start eight o clock tonight."

"I know Sakura-chan I won't be late." Naruto grinned at Sakura with that said and done Sakura left the training ground and Naruto was alone.

**Later that afternoon: Naruto's apartment.**

Naruto found a present at his door. Naruto grab the large wrap gift box "From Sakura." He said right there and then Naruto smiled "Wow Sakura-chan left me an early gift."

Naruto quickly enter his apartment room putting the box on the ground on his bed. Naruto rip open the box and had a surprise look on his face "A sweater?" Naruto picked up the Christmas color sweater red and green color sweater it was. There was a note from _Sakura "Dear Naruto I made this sweater for you. I think it will suit you much better then bright orange jumpsuit of yours From Sakura."_ Naruto then sweatdrop "Well might as well wear see if it fit me, Sakura-chan made this sweater for me might as well wear and not disappoint her."

Naruto changed his clothed and switch to his Christmas party outfit. Wearing the sweater Sakura made for him, Naruto wore a pair of black pants to match his outfit. Then suddenly Naruto remember a promise he made today. In a rush Naruto head off to Konoha's garden.

**Konoha's garden:**

A special part of Konoha where they grow their flowers, fruits and others mainly here is where Ino's family grows their flowers. And Naruto had a very good hobby of taking care and growing a garden.

There Ms. Yamanaka Ino's mother was waiting for Naruto to show up to cut down a few leaves here and there.

Naruto bow his head to Ino's mother "I'm sorry Ms. Yamanaka."

Ms. Yamanaka crosses her arms over her breasts with a small smile on her face. Ms. Yamanaka looks like an adult Ino when she reaches her thirties. She pats a hat on Naruto's head "Glad you're here Naruto I need your green thump today. The Corn, Apples, Blueberries are ready to be gather for tonight party. And also the brushes need some cutting."

She gave Naruto a normal brown color hat to keep the sun out of Naruto's eyes. But first Naruto went to the tool storage to get his glove-claw which Naruto use to cut down any wild growing brushes. Naruto summon four of his shadow clones to get the job done while the real Naruto was doing the brushes.

As the clones didn't have a glove-claw on their right hand. Naruto was very arty with the brushes sometimes cutting them into anything on his mind. The clones picked the ready fruits for the party once that was done Ms. Yamanaka told Naruto he can leave and get some sleep after he was done with the brushes.

**Back at Naruto's apartment:**

Naruto return to his apartment only to be stopped his landlord of the apartment who Naruto paid his bills to. It was six o clocks only two hours away until the party so Naruto listen what his landlord wanted.

"Hey brat I want you to fix something for me." The landlord said.

"What is it you want me to fix I'm not a handy man." he said to his landlord.

"Don't get smart with me kid you fix something for me before." The landlord said.

"Ok what need fixing?"

"The boiler need fixing their a leak." He told Naruto "You fix it before you now go." The landlord handed Naruto some tools that were needed for fixing the boiler down below.

**Boiler Room:**

Naruto reached the Boiler Room the place was creepy and dark looking. Naruto saw the giant boiler in the middle of the large room which was underneath the Apartments. Naruto saw many large tubes going out not only to the apartment but to other places as well.

Naruto saw there was a small leak not a big deal. Naruto fix the small leak by closing the leak with super glue and tape. Naruto wasn't a handy man as he said but fixing things on his own field was another thing "Ah done that didn't take long now to get some sleep before the party."

But suddenly there was a voice **"Sorry Uzumaki but you'll be dead before it even starts."** Naruto was about to turn around and see who was there. But the unknown strike Naruto's face with a kunai however the kunai miss only nib a long line across Naruto's left cheek to his nose.

Suddenly a small noise got Naruto's attention his attention was focus on where and what the kunai went and hit. The kunai hit a gas line at the end of the Kunai was an explosion tag and the tag enlighten in fire Naruto's eyes widen in shock/fear this was the end for him.

"No!" he screamed, his life was about to end right now and right now, and there was nothing he could do to stop this. His dreams his life his promise were about to go unfinished the last thing Naruto saw before the end was the face of his killer…a Root Anbu.

"I'm sorry…Sakura." Were Naruto's last words before being consume in the blast flames of the exploding Boiler.

Moments later Naruto open his blue color eyes, all he saw was a red sky. The ground was hot very hot Naruto slowly rise up from the floor his eyes widen in horror of the place he was now in. Naruto didn't bother to say anything at all he got off the floor and walk on ahead of the road the road of hell as Naruto will find out he isn't the only soul here who deaths went without justice.

**Next Time-Birth of another part II**

Hello everyone, I am Bunji the wolf a great rare idea and crossover. Writer and such now I have been.

**Stories are told but are soon forgotten but a legend is forever**, **and every legend has a new beginning. **

This isn't a Remaking Eyes of Death, don't be alarm or worry, there isn't a silly or fearful reason for doing this and also Eyes of Death is still alive there is just I want to make sure there is a lot of horror icons I want to use it just picking the right ones, I really do love Naruto X Horror crossover especially with my favorite Horror Icon and Icons.

This fic of course will have a different in parts here and there, and I am putting up. I want to go a different path there so much I want to do with this fic and starting from a new start will set everything in the path I want it.

**Fit up Characters:**

Naruto himself I can see as Jason of his own world although Gaara and Him have perfect fit for Jason's role, Naruto has the Kyuubi which can or if play tricks on him telling him she his mother and Gaara been had mommy issues. Naruto fitting on Freddy's role it is possible that all I am saying, and for Michael Myers well again I say both Naruto and Gaara fit that role if done right.

As I said before either Ino or Sakura I can see as the Naruto version of Carrie, as for Ino if not Carrie role I can see as possible be like Tiffany Ray aka Chucky's bride I can see Ino messing with the dark arts of voodoo and drive her soul into another.

Original this was gonna be a Naruto X Nightmare on Elm Street but I have decided to change it to this version "**Hope of Horror"**

**Horror Lists: People Naruto will meet and befriend or fight or get nearly killed by.**

**Jason Voorhees-Friday the 13th**

**Freddy-Nightmare on Elm Street**

**Alma Wade-F.E.A.R.**

**Chucky-Child's Play**

**Tiffany-Bride of Chucky**

**Samara Morgan-The Ring**

**Jigsaw aka John Kramer-S.A.W**

**Ash William-Evil Dead and Army of Darkness**

**The Puppets-Puppet Master**

**Michael Myers-Halloween**

**Pyramid Head-Silent Hill**

**Nurse and Demon Nurse-Silent Hill**

**Eve-Species**

**Matilda Dixon-Darkness Falls**

**Carrie White-Carrie**

**Djinn-Wishmaster**

**Cujo the Dog-Cujo**

**Hannibal Lecter-Hannibal**

**Leslie Vernon-Behind the mask-The Rise of leslie Vernon**

**Ghostface-Scream**

**Dracula-?**

**Zombies-?**

**Pumpkin Head-Pumpkin Head**

**Xenomorph-Aliens **

**Sadako-Ringu**

**Pennywise-IT**

**Pinhead-Hellrasier**

**Kayako Saeki-The Grudge**

**The Creeper-Jeepers Creepers**

**Leatherface-Texas Chainsaw Massacre**

**Marloew-30 days and 30 nights**

**Critters-Critters**

**Jack Torrance-The Shining**

**The Blob-The Blob**

**The Thing-The Thing**

**And many others**

**Pairing:**

The Main pairing is NarutoX? I am unsure of the pairing for Naruto, I wanted to add Ino and possible make her the Naruto version of Carrie as from my eyes only Ino and Sakura have a possible fitting role of becoming a Naruto version of Carrie.

Now respect my pairing and I will respect your wish pair for this fic.

The Pairing I am strongly going toward for this one is...

NarutoXAlma-I love this pairing and well read my fic "A Promise in Blood" and you will know why -smirk-

NarutoXCarrie-Carrie is a kind and shy girl who wanted to make friends and have a boyfriend you know the "good" life but being treat different by others push her off the edge but maybe having Naruto there can maybe give Carrie hope.

NarutoXKayako-this is rare even for me, Kayako the woman who became The Grudge although her movie creeps the fuck out of me, I feel bad for her and her son and hell even her sister too. The family is curse with death, her husband broke her neck left her on the ground helpless as she listen to her husband drown her son with their pet cat.

JasonXSadako-My favorite Horror pairing, I must thank the writter who made the fic **"League of Slashers"** it was the fic that made me love and found this pairing.

So either NarutoXAlma or NarutoXCarrie or NarutoXKayako as the main pairing for Naruto or all three in a Harem of three women for him. I can't decide on that it.

I'll explain and talk more on the next chapter everyone so the only questions I have for you are. What should the main pairing for Naruto be? and Also who on the list should Naruto meet and who Naruto should fight or kill?

Later everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Naruto series or any Horror series or Horror Icon that appears in this story.**

**Chapter II-Birth of another Part II**

**Hell: Unknown location**

Hell out of all the places Naruto thought of ending up in the afterlife. This wasn't the place he was hoping for and yet he ended up here. Why he didn't know why could be he was a host of a demon right now that was the highest reasons for being here.

Naruto looked at his hands seeing the deep burn marks on his forearms and hands. There was cut marks around his neck although his face was fine but there was deep burn line that started from his right cheek and goes across ending to his left eye.

Naruto walked around the blazing inferno seeing where he will pay for his sins of his life. And yet there was nothing there was demons no Devil no one tell guild him to his fate nothing. He had yet to encounter anyone of Hell's residents.

However when Naruto jumped down from the large edge of a cliff Naruto landed down in another place the background and feel of the area changed. He wasn't even sure he was in hell or just entered another part of hell.

Naruto was now in a dark area the area had a red colored feeling as everything was shaded in a red tone. Naruto found himself in underground place he wasn't sure where this place was but he was inside a building that was for sure.

There were large pipes pumping steam down the long hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door. Naruto was curious what was behind the door. There was a sudden sound of someone laughing evilly. Naruto walked down the hallway but he felt odd he was walking down the hallway and yet he wasn't even getting close to the door at the end of the hallway as if he didn't move at all.

Naruto felt a cold chill run down his spine when he felt someone breathe as their breath touched the back of his neck. Naruto quickly turned around but saw nobody was there. He didn't like this feeling at all he was ready to get the hell out of Hell.

Naruto froze in place when he heard someone spoke behind him **"There's a crime for stealing someone's lifestyle." **He quickly turned around and again there was nothing. Soon he heard the sound of a man laughing evilly.

"**Copycats…I hate them. They have no class no original taste. And they give the real one a real bad flow. So tell me kid who are you and pray to God you're not some would-be ass copycat." **Judging from the voice the man sound pissed. Naruto wonder why but he looked at his outfit his clothed he was wearing was the Christmas Party clothed he was wearing.

"If my clothed unset you. Sorry if I mean to be stealing your style. I'm not sure what the hell is going?" Naruto looked around standing still wondering where the man was. The man spoke again but this time his voice wasn't filled with anger but rather filled with curious and surprise.

"**So you're not a copycat? Good and your new. Sorry to break it to you kid but you're in my zone. With a little touch and a hat hell you look like me when I was young. But without the whiskers." **Naruto sighed in relief he playing his cards right. Whoever this person was Naruto wanted to get him on his side and not end up having him as an enemy.

"Who are you? I just arrival name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduce himself to the unknown owner of this zone **"Ah a man of the rising sun or Nobel Samurai or stealthy deadly ninja." **The man laughed as he mocked and played around of Naruto's Origin **"But you don't look like it I'll say daddy must had a thing for the Asian babes or mommy wanted more than the usually meat pack." **Again the man laughed but loudly. However his plan of getting Naruto to get piss off failed.

"If your plan was to mock enough to get my guard down it fail. Your words mean nothing to me."

"**Is that so brat?"**

"It's real hard to piss someone off by talking about their parents when they're an orphan at birth." Naruto had a cocky smirked on his face, there was long pause the long pause made Naruto bit worry.

"**I smell evil on your soul." **The man spoke as he spoke closely to Naruto as if he was right there like a devil whispering in your ear **"And I can taste the souls you have."** The man shortly chuckle afterwards.

Naruto wanted to end this game of hide and seek "Where are you why don't you come and face me? Man to man!" The man made a _"Tsk Tsk Tsk"_ noise **"Where the fun in that? It's been a while since I have company and well Hell is bored me. My powers have weakened since my stay and you're full of energy so full of souls."**

"What are you suggesting? We make a deal?"

"**Your new they hadn't found you…yet." **Who were they Naruto wonder and if they were able to strip his man of his powers what would they do him if they found him "If you help me get out of here I can help you."

"**Are you ready to make a deal with a demon?"**

"I have a demon seal inside my soul. What's your excuse?"

The man found Naruto to be somewhat entertaining this kid a bright future as a killer. Naruto suddenly gasp as someone burst their right arm into his back at their arm burst out. Naruto cough up large amount of blood from his mouth. The unknown person rip their right arm out of Naruto as Naruto drop down to his knees and clash down on the floor.

Naruto couldn't move at all. Naruto saw someone walking toward him seeing a pair of black shoes. Naruto look up slowly seeing black pants and the same type Christmas sweater he was wearing. Wearing a brown hat armed with a glove with blades on the finger tips.

The man's eyes were blue eyes. The man's face was horrible his face was burned Naruto could see it all over which wonder what his origin was. The man knee down on his right leg the man tip his hate upward for Naruto to get a better look at his burned face.

The man held in his right hand a glowing red ball of energy **"Ah beautiful isn't it? It's not your soul but it's yours victims souls its what give you your…special gifts."**

"What do you want?" Naruto spoke weakly.

The man explains to Naruto what he wanted from him **"Like you I had have a special thing I keep my souls in. But they took it from me and here's the deal kid if you help me get it back. I'll help you live again you can go your girlfriend, mother or whoever you hold dear in your life. So what do you say kid do we have a deal? If you don't I'll just take this as my replacement of souls." **

Naruto laugh weakly "I don't have a choice fine I'll help you get your souls back." The man held the red ball above Naruto's open wound and within seconds Naruto took back his souls back as his wounds healed in seconds. Naruto slowly got off the floor he turned to the man "Who are you?"

The man grinned **"I am many things. I'm the man your mommy and daddy tell you in children stories. I'm the man who under your bed. I'm the man who hides in your closet." **

"Hey I just ask who you are I don't need to know your titles jackass." The man chuckle he loves toying around with others.

"**Freddy Krueger The Springwood Slasher." **Freddy introduce himself to Naruto, once he knew who Freddy was the background changed as the two were back in Hell. However somewhere on a floor down below from where Naruto jumped from.

"Where are your souls being kept?" He asked Krueger.

"**I know where it is and it's how we're going to get it. We gonna need more help." **Naruto wondering what kind of help Freddy was speaking of? Freddy chuckle as his smile grew into an evil grin **"Yeah we're gonna need muscle and I know just the right fellow." **Freddy grab Naruto's right shoulder as the two suddenly disappear into the unknown.

Freddy and Naruto reappear in a different area of hell, Naruto wasn't sure where he was but Freddy knew where they were. The area they were now in was a cold place the area was a giant lake there was tree and cabins around them but the lake was right in front of them.

"**Keep your eyes open kid or else you'll lose your head. He doesn't company." **Wondering who was the person Freddy was talking about Naruto made a competed stop when he hear the sound of someone's footsteps were coming toward them.

Out came from the lake was a man but this wasn't just a man. He was a big guy about 6'2 in height wearing a torn black colored jacket wearing a dark blue shirt underneath. Wearing a white colored Hockey mask his eyes were brown colored. Holding a machete in his right hand his name was Jason Voorhees and he and Freddy had history.

"**Long time no see mommy's boy!" **Freddy laughed. Jason glare at the dream demon he remembers so well but however when he look at Naruto. Jason tile his head to the right side before tile it back he walked toward Freddy holding his machete tightly.

Freddy was ready to take on Jason once more. However Jason walked past Freddy as the mask killer had his full attention towards Naruto. Naruto looked up at have eye to eye contact with Jason. Naruto wasn't sure what was going on but Jason was a freaky giant taller than Naruto his height size made Naruto feel like he was a two year old looking at a full grown adult.

Naruto and Jason didn't break eye contact. But when Freddy ran towards Jason while he believes kept him at bay. Jason surprise Freddy by grabbing him by the neck of his sweater and toss him into his lake. Freddy was dragged down by a small group of drowning victims but Freddy was fighting them off as he struggle to get free.

This area of hell was the area of those who have died by drowning although Jason's true death was not of drowning he did drown when he was a kid and yet he survived. Naruto was afraid to take steps to save Freddy but he wasn't sure what Jason would do if he ever move at all.

"**What the hell are you doing? Get me a fucking hand here!" **Freddy yelled.

Naruto froze when he stare at Jason's eyes. Naruto heard a voice in his _head __**"What are you doing here? You're not a bad person why are you here?"**_the voice was small childish it was. Naruto thought it was coming from Jason.

"Is that…you? You you're talking to me?"

"_**Why are you with that bad man?"**_

Naruto look down the floor his eyes were filled with sadness "I didn't deserve death. I had so much to do but it's hard to live with there are many who want you gone." Jason knows what Naruto mean by that "I just want to leave I don't deserve this. I don't deserve hell."

"_**I was a good boy like you. I didn't deserve death I didn't deserve hell but neither did my mother." **_Suddenly the background changed. But not much changed but they weren't in hell it appeared they were in a flash back of Jason's memories. Jason was showing Naruto his memories as the two watched the day that changed Jason's life forever.

Jason's mother Pamela Voorhees a sweet kind woman a single mother but her heart was filled with revenge. Naruto and Jason watched how Pamela broke down into tears on the day of Jason's drowning how everyone at the camp Crystal Lake suddenly gave up on finding Jason a day later. Pamela didn't accept it and she blame them for not watching Jason carefully as they should and then the night Pamela's death. Jason closed his eyes when Pamela was beheaded. The background changed back to Lake of Drowning.

Freddy was fighting the drowning souls of the damned.

"_**He promises he would help you?" **_Jason turned his sight to Freddy. As Naruto nod his head _**"He's a bad man a very bad man he doesn't deserve freedom he doesn't deserve anything." **_

"But I need his help. He said they hadn't found me yet do you know who they are?" Turning his attention back to Naruto, Jason gave a big nod _**"I know who they are. They leave me they didn't take anything from me. They said I'm different I'm special they me a spot on their side but I refuse."**_

"Can you help me? You really don't seem like a bad person. Well you may look like it but I can see your not." A small smile came across Naruto's face. There was something about Naruto's present that made Jason feel normal he didn't have the strong bloodlust need to kill or the voice in his head telling him to kill he hadn't felt his way ever since his mother's death.

For someone who was in hell he sure did had a warm present of light around. Jason raises his left hand up giving the sign as the drowning victims let go of Freddy. Freddy quickly swam out of the lake just in causes they changed their minds.

Freddy was panting hard out of breath he lent over trying to caught his breath. Freddy look up to see Jason staring down at him _**"Attack me again I'll throw you right back and let them have you." **_Freddy answer Jason warning by giving him the middle finger.

"If you guys are done with your issue let's get out of here." Naruto saw how Jason didn't really liked Freddy and his ruin personally _'If we're gonna get out of here I'll have to keep an eye on the two. The last thing I need is having them go at one another throat's. I wonder who they are; they must be real powerful if they were able to strip Freddy of his powers and offer Jason a spot to join them. All the more reason to get out quick!' _

**Next Time**

**Chapter III-Hell's Grudge **

**Naruto met and kind of befriend Freddy and Jason. I gave Jason the ability to speak thoughts as in one of the comic book issue Jason was talking about his summer life and what he did in his life in the wood.**

**The Next Person the three will be encounter of course is Kayako Saeki Ms. Grudge I have given each killer or spirit a hell zone of their own. As Freddy had his infamous red room/red hall/boiler room and Jason had his water version of Crystal Lake.**

**Naruto pairing of either Kayako or Alma or Carrie or all three still floating in the air then there's Eve from Species but right now I'm still deciding the best pairing choice. **

**JasonXSadako **

**Naruto won't meet all in Hell as they are some still alive or roaming on earth as such, Michael Myers never died in his movies –classic timeline Michael I speak of-**

**There are battles and rare battles I always wanted to do as such.**

**Jason fighting Michael, Freddy fighting Creeper, Pumpkin Head fighting either The Thing or Alien, Alma and Carrie tag team fight, Kayako and Sadako fighting Michael. **

**And yes greed I hear your request about the Naruto Puppet Master fanfic idea I'll see what I can do.**

**Anyway that's all for now everyone see ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Naruto series or any Horror series or Horror Icon that appears in this story.**

"Hero? No sorry I'm no hero."-Human Speak

"_But I can say I am the chosen one how's that?"_ Human thought

"**Hey smartass your joining us or not?" Demon, Hell-spawn, demonic speak**

"_**Mommy said she doesn't like you so I'm going to kill you" **_**Jason, Demon, Hell-spawn thought**

_(I don't want to hate. Make it stop.) –_Speaking in tongue or Japanese,

**Chapter III-Hell's Grudge**

Shortly after gaining a new ally Jason Voorhees, Naruto will try his best to keep the two from ripping each other throat's out. Seeing the two have shared a bad history but right now the main goal was to get the hell out of Hell.

The three journeyed passed the fire pits. The fire pits was a place where there was a very thin bridge that goes across to the next field of hell. The only problem was there was a fire pit down below for whoever falls.

Lucky for Jason and Freddy, Naruto went first. Jason was heavier then the two which did prove to be a problem but however they came across the bridge with no problem.

**The Field of Rage:**

The field of rage a place where those who died of unbearable hatred or a deep fit of rage when they die in the living world, neither of the three had died in such a manner. Jason looked around the place but stopped when he heard a noise.

Jason made a groan noise to get Naruto's and Freddy's attention. The two also heard the same strange noise Voorhees heard. Naruto groan while Freddy was ready to take on whoever was making that strange noise.

"_**Here it comes."**_ Jason thought spoke to the two.

The background changed just like before as the three have entered another resident of Hell's. The background changed not a forest not an underground basement or anything of that class but a house just a house.

The three were in the house the front door was right behind them. Jason and Naruto were the only ones with their guard up while Freddy looked around the place he was curious on who house this was? Suddenly a sound spooked the three.

"Meow!" the sound was.

Freddy frown heavy **"Just a fucking cat."**

"Meow!" again they heard a cat but this time it sound much closer.

Jason held his machete tightly cat or not if it post a treat to him or to Naruto he will kill it.

"**Alright boys our guest is shy let's make it come out. Or we'll never get the hell of this shit hole."** Naruto sighed he didn't want to find the person or thing that own this area but once again he had no choice.

Naruto was the first to take a step forward. Being follows behind by the two serial killers. Naruto entered what seems to be a kitchen there was nobody there but normal looking kitchen nothing creepy or dark about it.

Jason took a large kitchen knife and gave it to Naruto _**"You're going to need it trust Me."**_taking the kitchen knife out of Jason's kindness. Naruto looked around the kitchen but soon spoke.

"I know how this is going to get us." Jason and Freddy looked back at Naruto.

"One by one when we're alone that's how it's gonna get us like in those movies." Freddy laughed. As he couldn't believe they were dealing with a serial killer that does that.

"**Kid we're in hell why would our guest do that?"**

"You sneak up on me when we first met didn't you?" Jason snapped a mean glare at Freddy. While Freddy left the kitchen quickly. Jason shook his head as he turned his attention back to Naruto.

"_**We really don't need him."**_

"I know but we need his help to get out of here. I'm more worry who this house belongs too." Naruto sweatdrop as he hoped the guest was friendly.

Again the sound of a cat meowing was heard.

"_**I don't like this place. It gives me the creeps there no cat here."**_

"How can you tell?"

"_**I live in a forest for almost twenty years. I know when there's an animal here or not."**_

Freddy went upstairs after hearing the sound of the cat again. Freddy walked down the small hallway after he heard the sound of someone's footsteps. Freddy journey his way to someone's bedroom while in the bedroom.

It appears they were in a Japanese household as the bed was on the floor rather than an American made bed. There was a close closet to Freddy's left, being the last thing he will ever check. Freddy was a killer he knows how others work their way of killing.

Seeing there was nothing left in the bedroom. Freddy was about to leave the bedroom until he heard a noise from above him. Freddy sighed **"Give me a fucking break."** Freddy heard Naruto and Jason walked up the stairs just as Freddy open the close closet.

When Freddy open the close closet out came a body. The body was a young Japanese woman with long black raven colored hair. She was covered in blood she was bound and tie inside what appears to be a bed-bag.

The woman appears to be dead. Her eyes were widen open staring at Freddy. Freddy nothing but wrath and endless rage within them. Her rage stare didn't phase the dream demon. Freddy loved fear and hatred it was one of the few things that gave him his powers in the dream world.

As Jason and Naruto entered the bedroom the two saw the dead woman on the ground.

When Naruto saw the dead woman, Naruto pause he felt his body froze up with fear. Naruto fell down on his butt as he'd drop his knife. Suddenly the woman's body started to move.

"**Aw hell," **Freddy said he knew what was going to happen next.

The dead woman's skin changed to dead-gray. The sound of cracking and bones was heard each time she moved. The woman grabbed Freddy by his right leg and tripped him up. The woman slowly got up although her body was still lending down in a broken state.

Jason was about to swing his machete down at the woman. But something caught Jason's machete it was a Japanese man who appear from nowhere. The man toss Jason through the wall into the next room as the man walked into the next room to battle with Jason.

Leaving Naruto and the dead woman alone in the bedroom, Naruto felt it he felt fear, hate and sorrow coming from the woman. She wasn't going after Freddy at all. Naruto wonder why but then it came to him.

It was because Naruto was pure he was the new guy.

While Jason was fighting the man in the next room, Jason couldn't lay a finger on the man as Jason swing his machete downward. His machete phase right through the man as Jason was fighting a ghost. The man was able to grab Jason, grabbing the tall mask killer by the throat and toss him into the bathroom.

Jason shook his head as was near a tube that was filled with water. The man grabs Jason by his head and tried to drown Jason in the tube. Jason was already dead, the memories of him as a child drowning the memories brought fear back into Jason's heart.

Meanwhile for the others, Naruto tried to fight it this unknown force-hold upon his body. Naruto felt his right hand move as he slowly tried to reach but. Someone grab the knife before Naruto could grab it. Naruto looked up to see a young Japanese boy who was white as a ghost.

Naruto looked back at the dead woman who just fell down on him. Her head was resting down on his chest. She looked up at him with a dead stare as a scary choke noise was coming from the woman as if she tried to talk to him.

The woman got closer to Naruto's face. Naruto never felt so scared in his life. Naruto wanted to close his eyes. But this was hell he decided to face it like a man like a ninja. Naruto stare back at the woman with a serious angry in his eyes.

"I'M NOT AFRAID!" Naruto shouted at the dead woman. Naruto felt himself being cover by blue colored chakra. The dead woman reach out touching Naruto's left cheek as he was cover by the blue chakra. The dead woman grasp she slowly tried to crawl away from Naruto but the blue chakra got hold of her. Suddenly let her head down between Naruto's legs while Naruto blush slightly of the odd position he was in.

Freddy recovered and looked over at Naruto Freddy laughed. **"Getting head already on the first date huh kid?"**

"S-s-shut up and get me a hand!"

Freddy was about to walked over to the woman to get her off Naruto. But suddenly the Japanese man who attacked Jason was suddenly sent flying back into the bedroom. Jason cracked his head and grabs his machete.

Jason's upper body was wet, Jason had enough of this.

The Japanese man saw the position Naruto was in and the dead woman as well. The man yelled at the dead woman who raise her head up and turned looking at the man who was her husband. Freddy and Naruto was surprise to see the dead woman was no longer dead looking.

Her skin was normal light colored. She was very beautiful. But her eyes were no longer filled with hatred but fear. The woman was speaking in Japanese as Naruto understood the woman. The man walked over to his wife and grabbed her by the hair and drags her out of the bedroom into the hallway.

"**This should be good."** Freddy smirked.

The three watched as the man had the kitchen knife Naruto had. The woman begged the man to stop and said that she was sorry. The man didn't listen to her and kept slashing away at her, slash at her arms and at her back the woman begged for mercy.

The man slapped his wife twice as blood was dripping from the woman's mouth. And right before the man was about to stab her. Someone's caught the man's right arm. The man looked back to see it was no other then Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto's eyes were filled with Angier. Naruto spoke in Japanese asking the man what the hell he was doing.

The man didn't answer Naruto only tried to stab him. Naruto punched the man in the face not once not twice but four times right before he finish the combo off with a roundhouse kick to the man's face. The man was send flying into another room.

"**Oh shit the kid is piss!"** Freddy laughed as he and Jason watched to see Naruto at work.

Naruto grab the man by the throat as Naruto held in his hand his infamous attack the Rasengan. Naruto was about to finish this scum of a husband off here and now. But Naruto heard the wife of the man yelled out telling Naruto not to finish him off.

Naruto looked at the wife of the husband asking why not? Naruto saw it all in the woman's eyes. Just like Jason show Naruto his memories. Naruto saw the memories of the woman; saw how her husband found out the wife had a small crush just a small crush on a guy.

The husband went batshit crazy and attacks his wife, beat her. Snapped her neck let her paralyze leaving her to hear the sound of her husband drowning their only child their son along with his pet cat in the bath-tube.

He came back to beat his helpless wife and raping her twice in the progress before ending her life. This man was beyond scum truly belong scum he truly deserve to be in hell but not her. She was just a victim to his foolish.

But Naruto wasn't a monster or killer. Seeing the woman didn't want any more pain, death or suffering she'd just want peace. Naruto let go of the husband's throat but not before he backhand the husband.

Cursing the man in Japanese, Naruto walked over to the wife. Naruto bow his head to her showing respect _(Forgive me I'm not use to see such suffering.)_ Naruto spoke in Japanese to the woman.

(_Thank you, thank you so much.)_

_(Name's Naruto Uzumaki. Does this house belong to you Ms?)_ Naruto asked kindly hoping the answer would be yes.

_(Yes it is. I've been suffering for so long I just want it to end. Every second everything replays and again and again my husband gives me suffering. No one there to save me and my son…thank you oh thank you so much.)_ The woman hugged Naruto, hugging him tightly as she cried.

Naruto pause he wasn't sure what to do and what to say. He could only gently brush the woman's beautiful black hair telling her it's okay and he and his friends will help her.

The two stop hugging. Freddy and Jason entered the hallway as the woman turned to see them. In front of them was the woman's son who no longer was looking like a ghost. The woman hugged her son. Jason was smiling behind his mask as Naruto also smile but Freddy kept his eyes on the husband who Naruto the beat the shit out of.

The woman introduce herself and her son to the three men _(I'm Kayako Saeki and this is my son Toshio Saeki)_ Toshio gave the three a friendly wave at the three.

Jason stood in front of everyone as Kayako's husband Takeo Saeki came out of the bathroom. With an angry stare in his eyes while seeing his wife surrounded by three men. Takeo called Kayako a whore in Japanese.

Takeo ran towards everyone just to get to his wife Kayako. Jason was about to slice Takeo in half with his machete was stop when whips of black hair reached out and grab Takeo's arms and legs and his throat everyone looked to see the hair whip belong to Kayako.

Kayako no longer looked alive she was now looking like her undead self again. But this time Kayako was in control. Telling her husband he was a controlling husband and jealous psychopath and that she never wanted to see his face ever again.

Kayako torn her husband apart once torn into piece Kayako felt her endless rage disappear from her heart as the house slowly faded away. Returning the background to what appears to be a cave in front of everyone.

Freddy, Jason, Naruto and now Kayako and her son was there.

"Where are we now?" Naruto spoke in English.

"**C-c-c-c-c-c" **Kayako couldn't get her words right because her neck was still broken. Jason grabs Kayako by the neck and snapped it back in place "**Cave…of…Guilt…"** Kayako spoke the name of the cave in English.

"**You speak English?"** Freddy looked confuse for a moment.

Kayako nod her head "**The…guy I had a small crush on was Toshio's English teacher."** Seeing she was speaking in English perfectly was easy for everyone to understand one another with ease.

"**Who are your friends Naruto-kun?"** Kayako asked.

"This is Freddy he's a dream demon, and this is Jason Voorhees he's…" Naruto pause for a moment as he stare at Jason "He's my friend. They want to help me so they can get out of hell. I'm sure we love to have you join us Kayako. You're free now you deserve your freedom."

"**Ok we're done with the kind hearted love shit. Can we move on?" **Freddy went on ahead of the team **"We now got mommy boy, Ninja-Blondie and now a milf and her son. Great whoever will join us?"**

Kayako and her son sweatdrop together while Jason slapped the back of Freddy's for his rudeness toward the new members of the team.

"**What the hell was that for?"**

"Don't mind Freddy, Kayako. Come on we can't stay around and go nothing."

Gaining a new member of the team, the team journey their way to the cave of guilt and from there, they would hope they would find the way out of hell and not face another threat for their freedom.

**Next Time-Water Love**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I wanted to draw out this time. Naruto and Jason, Freddy free Kayako from the curse of her hell. She still does have her curse form as her weapon, but for now she is in her human form.**

**Next member to join the team will be Sadako, Alma, Carrie.**

**There will be others to join the killer crew.**

**The pairing final countdown **

**As I said before**

**JasonXSadako-Jason and Sadako belong to together can't change my mind on this one.**

**NarutoXKayakoXAlmaXCarrie-each woman is fitting for Naruto, especially here since Naruto is dead and is a pure soul in hell well I don't have much to say this time everyone see ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Naruto series or any Horror series or Horror Icon that appears in this story.**

"Hero? No sorry I'm no hero."-Human Speak

"_But I can say I am the chosen how's that?"_ Human thought

"**Hey smartass your joining us or not?" Demon, Hell-spawn, demonic speak**

"_**Mommy said she doesn't like you so I'm going to kill you" **_**Jason, Demon, Hell-spawn thought**

_(I don't want to hate. Make it stop.) –_Speaking in tongue or Japanese,

**Chapter IV-Water Love part I**

Gaining a new ally to help them escape Hell Kayako Saeki was the new member of the group who desire to escape Hell. The group entered the Cave of Guilt a place in Hell where the deepest of Guilt comes, be it betrayal, selfish trust or those unworthy of being trusted by life itself.

Freddy stopped while the group was walking through the Cave of Guilt. Naruto looked back at Freddy to wonder why the Dream Demon stop? Freddy had angry look on his face.

"What's holding you back?" Naruto asked.

Freddy looked back at the entertain where they came from "**I can…damn it."**

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Freddy explain to the young soul **"Their coming they know I'm trying to escape again. We better hurry up or we'll get caught and trust me kid you DON'T want to get caught especially by **_**them**_**."**

Well let's hurry or _they_ will find us." Naruto told Freddy.

Freddy smirk **"Not so easy little shit. Each level of hell or a part of hell is guardian or is home to a level of hell. You have encounter three which is the three of us. It won't be easy each time we meet a resident of hell it's gonna get tougher."**

Naruto rolled his eyes "Just great. Do you know who rule this level of hell?"

**"Nope, it's not like we have a hell meeting every year."** Freddy glared at Naruto, Naruto facepalm while sighing.

_**'Kit we best get past this level quick. I don't like this one bit.'**_ Kyuubi told Naruto.

"Yeah I know fox, I'm trying to hurry the best I can." Naruto looked to see everyone staring at him funny.

"What?" He asked.

"**Who are you talking too?"** Freddy asked.

"My inner demon, to cut the long story short as a baby my soul was fuse with the spirit of a demon. The demon name is called the Kyuubi a nine tailed fox. It gives me a healing factor, unbelievable power but…there always a price for using its power. I know you don't hate but I had a tough childhood a shitty one but enough of the past. Time to move on," Naruto turned his back as Freddy, Jason and Kayako frown for a moment.

"What?" Naruto asked as he looked over his right shoulder.

"**Something tells us the next person to join us is gonna have a shitty childhood like the rest of us." **Freddy frowned.

"Guess Hell love screwing kids with fucked up childhood and turn them into killer?" Naruto didn't care at the moment and looked away.

"**Ever wonder how you're childhood would be if you were in my shoes?"** Freddy grew a big grin.

"About _them_?" He asked.

"**This is going to take a few seconds."** Freddy said. Freddy place his left hand on Naruto's head as the background swift as Naruto, Freddy, Kayako and her son watched as the what if scene plays.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up and watch." Freddy told him.

_**Scene Begins:**_

Darkness nothing but darkness compete empty black abyss.

'_Once again I'm alone…again I always been alone why do I never get use to it? I thought I had everything set I thought everything was going pretty well even for me. But once again…life isn't meant for me.' _Standing alone in the darkness was a young boy with blonde spiky hair.

The blonde haired boy just stood there. His clothes were torn and burn. He didn't look so well at all. His eyes were red his skin was half burn. He looked tired most of all. Blood was dripping from his right hand.

"I'm so tired…all I want is to sleep…sleep yeah that's just what I need…but…"

"**You can't sleep. You can't sleep."** A dark voice spoke to the young boy.

"Who's there?" he asked.

There was silence just for a moment.

"**You can't sleep if you do you'll die. And you don't want to die do you?"**

"No…"

"**I can help you I can keep you alive. If you trust me I can give you sleep without you dying. You look so tired my boy. Come on what ya say let me help you. Let me give you your beauty sleep everyone needs it. But you'll die without my help but I can keep you alive. You can sleep Naruto you can sleep without dying."**

The blonde hair boy name was Naruto Uzumaki a young boy who just became a Genin as Naruto wasn't sure to trust this dark voice. Yet Naruto felt somewhat kindness coming from this dark voice. Something about it made him feel he can trust it.

"**Come on Naruto. You can trust me. You can trust me…I trust you." **

"But what about the others if I won't wake up everyone would forget about me I'll be asleep and I don't want to die but I'm really tired really tired." Naruto felt him nodding off slowly but the voice kept him awake.

"**I can help you Naruto. Come on let me help you. We can get back at Mizuki for what he did to you."**

"Mizuki," Naruto frown as he thought back what happen to him few minutes ago.

_**Flash Back:**_

_Naruto went on to take the Genin exams…he tried his best, and fail for the third time. His hope and dreams becoming Hokage was far from a long shot he wish for everyone to respect him he wish everyone would be nice to him become his friends or even adopted him into a family._

_But that was just a fool dreams…for now._

"_Naruto you can do I believe in you." Mizuki told him as this brought hope to the young ninja._

"_But how can I surpass the Genin test I can't even make a real shadow clone." Naruto sighed_

"_There's a way you can do I can tell you Naruto wanna know a way?" Mizuki said this draw Naruto's attention as the young boy turn looking at the short silver haired Jounin._

_**Later that night:**_

"_Lord Hokage Naruto he has stolen the secret scrolls!" Mizuki inform Sarutobi._

"_What! That can't be!" Sarutobi was surprise to hear this._

_Sarutobi had send out numbness ninjas out there to find Naruto and the hidden secret scrolls of Konoha._

_**The Hidden Forest:**_

"_So that's how you summons shadow clone the right way? A little tricky but I think I can do it oh what this unlock lock seals what does that mean well better it out." Naruto did five hand seal however Naruto wasn't able to finish the last hand seal after hearing voices._

"_You think can protect him but you can't Iruka." Mizuki told him._

"_Naruto is a ninja of Konoha there is no reason for him to use the scroll to harm anyone of the village. You know that Naruto is a sweet kind kid." Iruka said while Mizuki laughed._

_Naruto peek from behind a tree to see Iruka and Mizuki having a fight as the two started to battle one another for the sake of the village and Naruto "Ha! I see you know my plan to leave this weak village with the scroll in my hands. Naruto is nothing more than a scared child who's nothing he's nothing without that strength within you knows why everyone fears him."_

"_Mizuki don't you know it forbidden!" he yelled_

"_Because that dumbass Naruto Uzumaki is the NINE TAILED FOX WHO NEARLY KONOHA TWELVE YEARS AGO, How can you protect him he is the nine tailed fox that took away your family from you your mother and father!" Mizuki was right of Iruka's past but Iruka saw Naruto as a person._

"_You're wrong! Naruto is a human being he's not a monster and I will protect him with my life!"_

"_Then die then Iruka!" Mizuki came Iruka stabbed him in the stomach with a kunai._

"_NO!" Naruto cried as he showed himself to them however it was too late Mizuki stabbed Iruka in the stomach as Iruka was bleeding to death "Naruto run!" Iruka told him._

"_Finally you've show yourself weak excuse for a ninja." Mizuki draw his kunai from Iruka's stomach and smiled at the young boy. This anger Naruto seeing the one man who became his friend and was his teacher get hurt because of him was enough to trigger something inside Naruto's mind._

_Naruto came rushing at Mizuki. Naruto was quick on his feet for Mizuki. Naruto drop kicked Mizuki in the face but Mizuki quickly got up and toss dirt at Naruto's face trying to blind the boy. Naruto rubbed his eyes trying to get the dirt out from his eyes._

_Mizuki trust his kunai at Naruto. Naruto caught on and grab Mizuki kunai right before it strikes him. Naruto head butted Mizuki. But Mizuki took out a second kunai and stab Naruto in the throat. Naruto spit up blood in Mizuki's face._

_Mizuki backhand Naruto away from him. Naruto was holding his throat trying to stop the bleeding. Naruto feeling weak he had to save Iruka that's all that was on his mind. Mizuki walked over to Naruto and stomp his right foot down on Naruto's stomach._

_Mizuki grin with delight he and now was his big chance his big chance at ending Naruto's life here and now. _

_Iruka watched in horror as he tried to help Naruto but the bleeding kept him from helping Naruto. Iruka toss a kunai at Mizuki but Mizuki dodge it and was about to go ahead and finish Naruto off. Naruto didn't care if he was to die by blood lost he was going to save Iruka and stop Mizuki._

_Naruto jumped on Mizuki and start beating down Mizuki with his fists. Mizuki grab Naruto by his bleeding throat and threw him aside. Naruto rolled over on the ground until he hit a tree. _

"_Time to end this!" Mizuki toss a Kunai at Naruto but the kunai missed Naruto by an inch. Naruto sighed it would seem Mizuki aiming was really off. _

"_NARUTO RUN!" Iruka shouted._

_Naruto looked confuse at first until he saw to his left where Mizuki toss the kunai. It wasn't just a kunai it was a kunai with a fire-tag on it. Naruto didn't move at all, all he did was just stared at the Kunai as the tag light up._

_Naruto closed his eyes he knew this was going to hurt a lot._

_**BOOM!**_

"_NARUTO!"_

_**End of flash back**_

Naruto couldn't keep up now. He felt his eyes closing.

"**Don't you want to make him pay for what he did? He has to be punish don't you agree?"**

"Yes. He hurt Iruka-sensei and he hurt me."

"**He did a lot more than just hurt you Naruto. He cut you he burn you."**

Naruto fell down on his knees as he fell down. His head fell down on someone's lap. The person's lap was soft and very warm "Revenge can wait all I want to do is sleep."

"**Very well then Naruto. Sleep my little one sleep and have wonderful dreams my dear child."**

Naruto closed his eyes as he slowly transform into an infant. The unknown person looked down at the infant Naruto. Taking him into its arms as the person rocked Naruto slowly left and right.

"**Dream my little Naruto. When you wake up the world of dreams shall become your worlds and your alone my dear boy." **The unknown person had an evil smile which turned into a big grin. As the darkness swift into a room there was a small crib in front of the person which turned out to be a long red hair woman.

The woman was naked as she rocked Naruto to sleep.

"**You shall be something then just an immortal. I promise you that my dear little Naruto."**

_**Ten Years Later: Konoha Prison **_

Ten years has been since Mizuki set Naruto Uzumaki on fire that day. Paying his crime for burning the boy as Mizuki's plan for stealing the scroll was stop after Mizuki set Naruto on Jounin and few Chunin found them.

Mizuki grew tired of his days in prison he plan his escape. Tomorrow would be the day he escaped from Konoha prison. Mizuki closed his eyes getting some shuteye before the big day comes.

Mizuki closed his eyes right away he heard a small laughter. Mizuki open his eyes to find himself somewhere he was no longer in Konoha prison but the hidden forest. Mizuki smiled and cheered he was free he was free he shout over and over again.

But however Mizuki heard the sound of someone laughing from behind. Mizuki turned around and saw there was nobody there. Mizuki decide to annoy the laughter and walked through the forest. Mizuki took his time walking through the forest it's been a while since he was in the hidden forest.

Mizuki started to notice there was something familiar about this forest. The sound of fire was in the air. Mizuki didn't like the smell but he smiled as he it reminded him how he set Naruto on fire that day.

Mizuki stop when he looked to his right and saw something on the ground. It was a small piece of paper. Mizuki picked up the small piece of paper and read what it said. Mizuki drop the piece of paper.

"What the hell?"

"_**Remember me Mizuki-sensei? I didn't forget you." **_Is what the piece of paper was written on it, Mizuki grew little more worry what was going on here. Suddenly Mizuki heard someone quickly running behind him, Mizuki quickly looked back to see nothing.

When Mizuki looked back.

**SLASH!**

Mizuki got slap in the face by someone. Mizuki fell on his butt after being slapped down by the unknown person. Mizuki's face was hurting. Blood was dripping down his face as he groaned in pain. Three marks claws were implanted on his face.

Mizuki was now down on his knees "What the hell was that?"

Soon Mizuki heard someone chuckle all around him. Mizuki felt fear running inside his heart. Mizuki got up and started to run away from whoever it was.

Mizuki ran with everything he got. But sadly Mizuki found himself back at the very same place he found the note paper. Mizuki was out of breath "Where am I? What is this?"

"**My world." **A voice spoke from behind Mizuki. The voice made Mizuki jump with fear he knew who voice that was. He knew who was behind him. Mizuki slowly got up standing on his two feet standing still.

"**How ya been Mizuki-sensei? How has it been…four years? No five years? No ten years ah yes ten years since you burn me…I see your enjoying your time in prison."** The voice chuckle lightly.

"Who are you?" Mizuki asked.

"**Who am I? Oh please Mizuki-sensei you know who I am, don't play dumb with me. You remember me you hadn't forgotten about me. Good because I didn't forget about you either. You remember me tells me good news and now it's time for me to return the favor."** The voice chuckle evilly.

Mizuki quickly turned around to punch the person in the face. The only thing Mizuki punch was nothing but air.

"**Hey I'm over here."** The voice laugh behind Mizuki.

Mizuki was now afraid which made things from bad to worst "What do you want from me?"

"**Hmm I don't know Mizuki tell me do you know what it feels like to have almost every limb every flesh of your body being set on fire? Hmm do you? DO YOU ANSWER ME?"** The voice shouted at Mizuki.

"No-No I don't."

"**I didn't fucking think so!" **Mizuki felt the person touched his right shoulder. Mizuki looked at the person's left hand. The left hand was burned there wasn't much skin left only bone and muscles that remain. The person left hand also felt hot very hot.

The person patted Mizuki's right shoulder after the third pat. Mizuki's right shoulder was set on fire. Mizuki scream in pain as he tried to put out the fire.

The unknown person watched in delight of seeing Mizuki being set on fire.

_**While in the real world:**_

Mizuki was on fire his right arm was now on fire. Mizuki's scream caught the attention of the guards. As they open the cell to get Mizuki out and put out the fire. Lucky for Mizuki the fire was easily put on and he was rush to the medic room.

_**Back in the dream world:**_

Mizuki was on the ground his right arm was burn not badly burn but still burn. Mizuki groan in pain as the unknown person walked over to Mizuki. Mizuki lookup at the person as the person's eyes were crystal blue colored he had a wide grin on his face.

He wore a torn and burn orange colored jacket. His right hand was claw right with four long nails that looked like knives. The person lends down to get a better look at Mizuki.

"**Did that hurt Mizuki-sensei?"** The person shortly laughs afterwards.

Mizuki spit in the person's face. Which cause the person to kick Mizuki in the face very hard. Mizuki rolled over coughing up blood from his mouth. His nose was now broken as Mizuki felt few of his front teeth were now a bit loose.

The person turn Mizuki over on his back **"Now you listen Mizuki. I have a few questions for you. If you answer them I'll give you a quick and painless death. Can you do that?"**

Mizuki slowly nod his head **"Question one why did you try to steal the scrolls from me?"**

"To give to me my master Orochimaru he promises me power and a spot for me to help destroy Konoha." Mizuki answer the first question. The person smiled after getting his first answer.

"**Good see that wasn't so hard now was it? Question two did anyone miss me?"**

Mizuki wanted to laugh at first but seeing the spot he was in laughing wasn't the right answer.

"I don't know maybe a few. I don't know Iruka and the third Hokage could be the few."

"**Good I have a people on my list to visit. You were on my number one list. Now my final question did you enjoy setting me on fire? Did it bother you to set a young child on fire?"**

Mizuki knew this last question would decide the end Mizuki laugh at first he didn't care how he was going to die "Yes I did enjoy it! I fucking love it I WISH I COULD DO IT AGAIN YOU DEMON SHIT!"

Mizuki felt like he just mock Death right in the face. The person grabbed Mizuki by the neck of his shirt as he was held up high in the air. Mizuki couldn't believe the strength of the demon before him.

"**And they call me a demon?"**

Mizuki screamed loudly. There was a long pause after Mizuki scream his heart out. The person brought Mizuki to face with him.

"**Why you screaming I hadn't even cut you yet."** The person laugh evilly as Mizuki's eyes widen in fear.

"What do you want? I told you what you need to know."

"**I'm just getting started."**

_**In the real world:**_

Doctors and nurse were working on Mizuki has wounds appeared on his body. The broken nose the loose teeth, burn marks on his right arm.

"Doctor what's happening to him?" The nurse were shock and horrific to see these wounds appearing quickly upon Mizuki's body. Mizuki let out a loud scream of agony. While screaming Mizuki's stomach and chest bust open covering the doctor and the nurses in blood as the medic room was covered in Mizuki's blood.

_**Back in the dream world:**_

Mizuki was being hung from the large thick looking tree. His feet were tie together as he hanged upside down. The person walked up to Mizuki looking at the wound in Mizuki's chest as Mizuki was slowly dying he was dead in the real world.

"How can you…still be alive?" Mizuki asked.

"**Oh I didn't die after you burn me…that why I'm here. I came back to find the one who murder me. You had a part in my death Mizuki. It was nice to see you again Mizuki. But I can't talk much after all your dying."** The person chuckle.

The person before Mizuki the one who was causing him and who just now killed him was no other then Naruto Uzumaki the boy who was set on fire that day the Kyuubi host.

Ten years it has been since Naruto met Mizuki ten long years he met a human being. He died as a child. He grew up in the realm of dreams.

"**Did you know after the heart stops beating the brain still functions for over seven minutes huh? We have six more minutes to play…Hehhehheh."** A sick grin appeared on Naruto's face of the thing he can do to Mizuki within six minutes.

**End of What if Scene:**

The scene ending with Mizuki screaming as the Background swift back to the cave of guilt, Naruto was bit shock of what he could have become. If he would have ever become the Freddy of his time.

"**Hell kid you would have turned out to be a fine student for me." **Freddy laughed.

"_**But he's better off being himself and not one else especially someone like you Freddy."**_ Jason's thoughts were. Freddy snapped a glare at the tall killer.

"Enough time let get going-" Before Naruto could say anything a large hole open up taking Naruto, Kayako and her son. Naruto quickly grab on to the edge while Kayako and her son was holding on to Naruto's legs.

Jason grab Naruto's right shoulder as Freddy helped Jason pulled Naruto and Kayako and her son up saving them from falling into the large hole.

After saving their new allies the hole that tried to consume them disappear.

"Ok what the hell was that?" Naruto asked.

"**It would the one who rulers this level doesn't seem to be enjoying our company. We better watch our ass the next one we won't be so lucky." **Freddy said.

"You sure do know a lot about the levels of Hell?" Naruto stared at Freddy.

"**I've been to Hell many times. And be carefully next time we might not save your ass."** Freddy warned him.

"Let's get going than."

**Next Time-Water Love Part II**

**Well everyone here the new chapter and well, a little twist of what if Naruto became the Freddy of his world. But the little hell trip isn't over yet the next chapter we meet Sadako and the rest of the those who join the group.**

**See ya everyone!**


End file.
